


"Зеркала"

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Chris, Chatting & Messaging, Identity Porn, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Club, Top Sebastian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке КФ2-9: "существует закрытый гей-клуб, в котором все ходят в масках, чтобы остаться неузнанными при занятии сексом. Крис и Себастьян сталкиваются там и трахаются. Может быть, после этого они оба периодически ходят в этот клуб в поисках "того самого партнера". Они каждый раз умудряются найти друг друга и заняться сексом. Ни Крис, ни Себастьян не узнает второго (не ассоциируют/боятся поверить/просто слепые идиоты)))). Однажды случайно или специально тайна раскрывается.<br/>И да, я знаю, что у Криса куча узнаваемых татуировок, но давайте как-нибудь это обойдём?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Зеркала"

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение-1: автор твердо придерживался предложенного заказчиком обоснуя "оба просто слепые идиоты".  
> Предупреждение-2: не бечено.

Когда-то об этом клубе ему рассказал Чейз со словами: “Чувак, как можно жить в Нью-Йорке и не знать о “Зеркалах”? Ну ты даешь!” 

Дальше было еще два месяца, когда Чейз пытался его туда затащить. (“Так и помрешь как дурак без этого опыта. Мой долг как твоего друга…” - дальше понятно. Чейз считал, что его долг как друга состоял в том, чтобы вляпываться вместе в как можно больше дерьма. “Приключений, а не дерьма!” - прокомментировал воображаемый мини-Чейз. У нормальных людей нашептывает им всякую хрень чертик на левом плече, а у Себастиана эту роль выполнял его лучший друг. Почему Себастиан попадал в неприятности до знакомства с Чейзом, он не помнил. Сам, наверное, справлялся.) 

В конце концов, Чейз оставил свои попытки, но до того успел поделиться миллионом разрозненных подробностей и деталей. 

\- Маски? Нет, серьезно? - спросил его тогда Себастиан. - Ничего смешнее они придумать не могли? 

Чейз хлопал его по спине и в очередной раз говорил, что Себастиан ничего не понимает в веселье. Себастиан, как всегда, пожимал плечами. Какое может быть веселье в пафосном клубе с масками, красным бархатом и зеркалами во всю стену в компании трех дюжин “очень известных, нет, послушай, Себ, правда, очень известных мужиков” - ему было решительно не понятно. 

Если уж хотелось приключений на свою задницу, лучше было пойти в какое-нибудь трешовенькое заведение, нажраться там текилы и закончить вечер в тёмной комнате клуба с незнакомцами. Эффект тот же, но в три раза дешевле, да и понтов вокруг меньше. 

\- Но, послушай, когда тебя станут узнавать на улицах… - не унимался Чейз.

\- Тогда и поговорим. И вообще, можно подумать, кто-то из посетителей этих полулегальных сборищ побежит к репортерам. Всем похуй, Чейз. По-хуй.

\- Ага, только потом, когда ты мне будешь жаловаться на загубленную карьеру, я буду вопить: “А я же говорил!”

\- Ничего другого я от тебя и не жду, - ухмылялся Себастиан.

 

*** 

Он бы и сейчас не вспомнил об этом клубе, если бы ему не было так хреново и не хотелось ударить какого-нибудь ни в чем не повинного “очень известного мужика”. 

“Начни с себя”, - прошептал мини-Чейз. “Отстань, я не такой уж известный”, - беззлобно мысленно огрызнулся Себастиан. 

А ведь как хорошо день начинался: накануне они договорились с Эвансом, что встретятся, пока тот в Нью-Йорке, и сходят в какой-нибудь паб. И вот, когда Себастиан уже начал думать, какую рубашку выбрать на вечер, ему пришла смс. 

<Крис> Прости, Себс, у меня появились срочные дела. Увидимся в другой раз. 

Себастиан чуть не бросил телефон в стену и только чудом сдержался. Крис уже в третий раз подряд отменял их встречи в последний момент. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное: рабочие переговоры, рабочие вечеринки, рабочие ланчи - это всё было понятно и знакомо. Но третий раз! Да еще это надоевшее “Себс”. 

Проблема была еще в том, что пару месяцев назад Себастиану взбрело в голову наладить снова с Эвансом отношения. Хотя бы дружеские, а там - как выйдет. В личной жизни, наконец, наступило относительное затишье и мысли от этого несколько прояснились, поэтому Себастиан решил: если человек столько времени не идет из головы, надо уже что-то с этим сделать. 

И в декабре, когда они одновременно оказались в Нью-Йорке (нет, Себастиан вовсе не мониторит таблоиды, как вы могли подумать; просто случайно узнал о приезде Эванса; от общих знакомых, честное слово), он собрался с духом и предлоложил “выпить и пообщаться”. Тогда всё и началось. 

Хотя нет, началось всё еще в октябре, когда он написал Крису: “Эй, я слышал ты сейчас в Калифорнии. Я на неделю в ЛА, позвони, если будет время”. Крис ответил через пару дней, что уже улетел в Бостон, поэтому…. Ну ладно, не нашлось у Криса времени, так случается. 

А в декабре они даже выбрали время и место, обсудили барную карту того ресторанчика, но утром намеченного дня Крис позвонил и, пространно извиняясь и хрипя в трубку, сообщил, что простудился и будет отлеживаться в номере до самого своего отъезда. Себастиан ему посочувствовал и пожелал скорее выздораливать. Было очень досадно, но ничего уж не поделаешь, заболел человек - с кем не бывает. 

В начале января они с Марго улетали после отдыха из Мексики: она домой, он - в ЛА. Хотелось увидеть друзей и вообще походить по большим вечеринкам, но подруга отказалась составлять ему компанию в этом занятии. 

Возможно, она просто увидела, как в последний вечер в Канкуне он листал какие-то блоги, а потом надолго завис на новости (слухе, Себастиан, слухе), что Эванс будет на афтерпати “Золотых глобусов” в Восточном Голливуде. Примерно в тот момент Марго многозначительно на него посмотрела, хмыкнула и сказала: “А ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я не хочу в ЛА. Там будет слишком много драмы”. 

“Предательница! - завопил воображаемый мини-Чейз. - Нельзя вот так бросать друзей в беде!” В тот момент Себастиан готов с ним был согласиться, хотя обычно ему очень нравилась позиция Марго: она считала, что Себ уже большой мальчик и сможет самостоятельно найти выход из своих экзистенциальных проблем, раз уж он регулярно умудряется найти в них вход. 

Как бы то ни было, он написал Крису, что если вдруг тот будет в ЛА до 9-го числа, было бы круто увидеться. “Золотые глобусы” устраивали всё 11-го, но, может, Крис приедет раньше? Никто не мог помешать Себастиану мечтать и выставлять себя идиотом. 

К большому удивлению Себастиана, ответ пришел почти сразу.

<Крис> 8-го я буду на вечеринке какого-то журнала, а после 10 вечера можем встретиться. В другое время не могу, прости. 

Десять вечера - так десять вечера. Можно будет будет потом поехать в какой-нибудь клуб. Воображение услужливо нарисовало картинки одна порнографичнее другой. Воображаемый мини-Чейз в его голове подло заржал. 

Вечером 8-го января ему пришла смс.

<Крис> Я знаю, я козел, но приехать не смогу. Нужно кое с чем помочь другу. Как насчет ланча часов в 11 завтра? 

Себастиан ответил, что у него в половину первого дня самолет, и пошел методично напиваться, периодически отправляя Марго сообщения в духе “Ты была права”, “Слишком много драмы”, “Почему ее так много?”, “Третья пачка сигарет за день”, “Сплошное дерьмо” и так далее. Марго отвечала смайликами на каждую третью смс (он знает это потому, что утром перечитал их глубокомысленную переписку).

И вот сегодня после очередной - и уже ожидаемой - смс от Криса с извинениями Себастиан усугубил ситуацию, полистав фансайт, посвященный актерам Марвела. 

Под одной из фотографий Эванса была надпись “8 января 2015, вечеринка журнала W в Лос-Анджелесе”. Себастиан притормозил проматывание ленты: было что-то знакомое в этом сочетании места, даты и события. Ах да, это же та вечеринка, после которой Крису внезапно понадобилось “помочь другу”. 

Себастиан открыл страницу со всеми фото Эванса в тот вечер и по мере просмотра из расстроенного состояния перешел во взбешенное. Вторым же номером в посте шла фотография [ Криса в машине с каким-то парнем ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-ldFb00tToHZXp6Z2xtWVBRSFk/view?usp=sharing) . Дальше был еще десяток фотографий, на которых этот человек всё время ошивался рядом с Крисом, а один раз вообще [ положил руку ему на колено ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-ldFb00tToHWkNJdEpRSkd4bU0/view?usp=sharing) . В довершение всего, под фотографиями было встроено [ видео ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcjUDWAMhAw). Не помня себя от злости, Себастиан запустил его и минуту лицезрел, как Крис отказывался фотографироваться с фанатом, а потом садился в машину, где его уже ждал этот хрен в белом свитере. 

Еще двадцать минут лихорадочного хождения по ссылкам - и Себастиан нашел дюжину совместных фото Эванса с этим чуваком (Адамом, поправил он себя, у него есть имя; спасибо фанатам, разузнали) с еще двух мероприятий в январе и октябре (“Октябрь! В октябре он тебя тоже проигнорировал!” - вопил воображаемый мини-Чейз.). И фотки полуторагодичной давности из Диснейленда с Адамом, Крисом и Минкой. 

В голове Себастиана уже сложилась какая-то ебанутая картина тайного романа у всех на виду, которая, наверняка, не имела никакого отношения к реальности, но грела душу. Так вот из-за кого Крис его динамит! (То, что Эванс был вообще не в курсе душевных метаний Себастиана, прямо сейчас его не смущало. “Не должны какие-то мелкие факты мешать праведному гневу,” - поддакивал воображаемый мини-Чейз.) 

Под еще одной фотографией Криса и Адама в машине был комментарий: "Интересно, куда Крис его повез?" 

"Куда-куда, - мысленно передразнил Себастиан. - Куда надо, туда и повез, бля. Как дети, честное слово". 

Еще через полчаса рассматривания тёмных глубин таблоидов и фанатских сайтов Себастиан решительно закрыл ноут и позвонил реальному Чейзу.

\- Что ты там мне рассказывал насчет клуба “Зеркала”? Как попасть в это прибежище известных пидарасов-неудачников?

\- А ты не охуел звонить в два часа ночи с такими вопросами, дорогой друг? - вежливо поинтересовался Чейз.

\- Может, и охуел, но мне очень надо. Прямо-таки горит. 

Чейз побурчал насчет того, что именно, по его мнению, у Себастиана горит, но адрес клуба продиктовал и рассказал, как попасть внутрь. 

Почему Себастиан вдруг заинтересовался “Зеркалами”, ему было сложно объяснить даже себе. Самая связная мысль, пробегавшая в его мозгах во время поездки в такси, звучала как-то так: “Я тоже буду трахаться с каким-нибудь актером, Эванс! И поизвестнее тебя и этого твоего Адама, мудила!”. В общем, “назло маме отморожу уши”, но в бешенстве мышление Себастиана никогда не отличалось особой логикой.

 

*** 

Снаружи клуб не представлял из себя ничего особенного, даже вывески не было. А вот внутри - после длинной непримечательной лестницы вниз и за массивной дверью - находилась комната, обставленная с размахом и претензией на оригинальность. Диванчики, обтянутые дорогой кожей, обитые тканью стены, бархатные занавеси и огромная, во всю стену надпись “Зеркала”, выложенная - сюрприз, сюрприз! - красноватым зеркальным стеклом. 

Себастиан поморщился. Может, он и сам не отличался большим вкусом, но, по крайней мере, мог заметить, когда что-то было слишком: слишком помпезно, слишком нескладно, слишком кричаще. И эти кодовые фразы в домофон, кодовые фразы на ресепшене - как в шпионской мелодраме. 

Парень на входе  - в смокинге! - снял деньги с карты Себастиана, широко улыбаясь, поставил ему штамп на руку и дал маску (красный бархат с золотом, конечно, как еще). 

Охранник открыл внутреннюю дверь, и в комнату ворвались шум и музыка. Себастиан надел маску и шагнул в полумрак. 

Длинный коридор заканчивался широкой аркой, а за ним был самый обычный клуб (с поправкой на пафос, зеркала на стенах и сомнительные эстетические решения). 

Хотя обстановка все же произвела на Себастиана впечатление, и он заказал на баре виски со льдом вместо текилы. (“Как приличный человек, - прокомментировал воображаемый мини-Чейз. - Сдаешь, старик”.) 

Через пять минут Себастиан начал смотреть по сторонам: цель на ночь у него была, осталось найти подходящего партнера для ее осуществления. Людей в зале было не так уж много, и ни к кому из них так сходу не тянуло. 

В противоположном конце зала красная неоновая стрелка указывала вниз. Поверху, следуя ее изгибам, вилась курсивом надпись “Темнота”. “Все у них не как у людей,” - подумал Себастиан и пошел смотреть на местную тёмную комнату.

Здесь народа было побольше. И, слава богу, никаких зеркал не наблюдалось. Справа часть пространства была отгорожена ширмами, но, в основном, всё было расчитано на любителей потрахаться у всех на виду, особо не заморачиваясь. 

К числу этих самых любителей Себастиан, если честно, не относился, поэтому он с интересом поглядывал в сторону диванов за ширмами. Но судя по звукам и неясным теням за ними, приватность лично ему сегодня не грозила. “Хочешь трахаться только с теми, кого пригласил, веди домой. Или в отель. А то ишь!” - пробубнил воображаемый мини-Чейз. 

Но определенная польза в том, что Себастиан прошелся вдоль всей комнаты, была: в дальнем углу слева стоял в одиночестве парень, который идеально подходил для планов на ночь. Высокий, с темными волосами, в обтягивающей тонкой белой футболке. И то, что эта футболка обтягивала и обрисовывала, вызывало желание немедленно прикоснуться. 

Себастиан поймал взгляд этого парня, приблизился и медленным движением, наблюдая за реакцией, положил руку ему на грудь. Провел ладонью вниз до самого края футболки, забрался пальцами под нее и прикоснулся к коже. Наклонил голову и прижался губами к его шее, почувствовал, как горячие ладони скользят по его спине, как пальцы прихватывают волосы на затылке и легко тянут так, что Себастину пришлось поднять голову и встретиться с изучающим его взглядом. А через пару секунд его уже глубоко целовали, и рука этого парня легла на ширинку Себастиана, сжала его член сквозь ткань. 

Первое, что увидел Себастиан, открыв глаза, когда прикосновения и поцелуй прекратились (когда он успел их закрыть?), - это протянутый ему презерватив и пакетик смазки. Парень облизал губы и приподнял бровь. Себастиан взял то, что ему протянули, и подумал: “Знает, чего хочет. Отлично”. 

Когда парень развернулся лицом к стене и спустил свои джинсы, Себастиан мысленно добавил: “И не теряет времени даром”. 

Себастиан провел пальцами между его ягодиц: там уже было скользко. “Подготовился. Ну, или уже с кем-то здесь трахался”, - с непонятной для самого себя злостью подумал он, а потом надел презерватив и выдавил смазку себе на ладонь. Парень расставил ноги шире и упёрся руками в стену. 

Сильные руки, широкие плечи, узкая талия, отличная задница - Себастиану вдруг показалось, что перед ним Крис. “Не для того сюда приехал, чтобы думать об Эвансе”, - рявкнул воображаемый Чейз, но Себастиан все равно не смог отделаться от мыслей о Крисе. Да, и вообще, он обычно старался не прислушиваться к воображаемому другу, когда занимался сексом, потому что это уже как-то слишком. 

Наваждение прошло через минуту, когда Себастиан увлекся происходящим и перестал думать: парень перед ним откликался на каждое прикосновение, отзывался на каждое движение, вжимался спиной ему в грудь, и у Себастиана снесло крышу. Он задрал на своем партнере футболку, прикусил кожу на его шее - и в голове у него осталась только блаженная звенящая пустота удовольствия. 

Потом одну руку парень убрал со стены и потянулся ею к своему члену, задев кисть Себастиана на своем животе. Себастиан сначала положил свою руку поверх его, поймал ритм, а потом переплёл их пальцы, и они обхватили член парня с двух сторон. Странный способ дрочки, но почему-то захотелось сделать именно так. 

Кончая, парень выгнулся всем телом и откинул голову Себастиану на плечо.

 

*** 

На неделю Крис исчез из мыслей Себастиана. По ночам и иногда, задумавшись, днем он видел только незнакомца из клуба. А потом у этого незнакомца стало появляться всё больше знакомых эвансовских черт, и на исходе второй недели Себастиан уже не мог понять, кого именно он представляет в своих фантазиях. 

Чтобы не травить душу, на месяц фантазии оказались под запретом: только суровое громкое порно, с которым особо не повитаешь в своих мыслях. А потом стало легче, Себастиан расслабился - поэтому сны, появившиеся после очередной смс с предложением встретиться от Криса, застали его врасплох. Почти каждую ночь ему начала сниться та комната в клубе: только во сне он трахался с Эвансом, и масок на них не было. 

К тому времени, как Крис прилетел в Нью-Йорк, на Себастина из зеркала уже смотрел какой-то вечно невыспавшийся человек с красными глазами и шальным взглядом. Никаких мыслей о том, что они будут делать, как себя вести и что надеть на это не-свидание, у Себастиана даже не пробегало: ведь всё закончится как обычно. 

Честно говоря, он настолько охренел от того, что за полтора часа до встречи она всё еще не была отменена, что оказался совершенно не готов выйти из дома. Пришлось схватить первые попавшиеся джинсы и спешно искать более-менее нормально выглядящую рубашку, и всё равно Себастиан опоздал. 

Крис сидел за столиком кафе и листал что-то на планшете. Когда Себастиан подошел, он поднял голову и тепло улыбнулся. У Себастиана защемило где-то в области сердца. 

“Искушает, демон, -  одернул его воображаемый мини-Чейз. - А ты не поддавайся. И, вообще, закрой рот и сядь наконец”. 

Совет был здравый. Себастиан поздоровался, извинился за опоздание и сел. 

Весь вечер Крис ему улыбался, и они разговоривали так, как будто и не было этого долгого перерыва в общении и явного охлаждения отношений. Самым заметным признаком “возвращения в прошлое” было, конечно, то, что Себастиан периодически подвисал на мыслях типа “Красивый, зараза!” и “Какие ресницы!” и только чудом продолжал улавливать смысл произносимых Эвансом слов. Чудо называлось “Господи, он со мной разговаривает, я запомню этот момент на всю жизнь” и тоже было приветом из прошлого. 

Спустя некоторое время его воображаемый друг начал раздраженно советовать: “Ну скажи уже что-нибудь о своей невъебенной влюбленности, сколько можно тянуть-то!” 

Себастиану казалось, что тянуть можно еще часов до одиннадцати вечера, как минимум, но в половину десятого Крис посмотрел на часы и сказал, что ему пора. Они вышли на улицу и на прощание Эванс его обнял. Пахло от него чем-то древесным и дымом. Отпускать Криса не хотелось, а хотелось вцепиться крепче и наслаждаться его теплом и запахом. 

“Это ад,” - подумал Себастиан, когда Крис отстранился, еще раз улыбнулся и пошел ловить такси. 

“Ну, и почему ты молчал, дубина?” - вопрошал воображаемый мини-Чейз. Ответить ему было нечего. 

Промаявшись три часа в пустой квартире и вдоволь наспорившись сам с собой на тему “Написать Эвансу или нет?” (так ни к чему и не придя), Себастиан откопал листок с адресом “Зеркал”.

 

*** 

В этот раз пафос и интерьер раздражали уже меньше. В основном, потому что от момента звонка в домофон до того, как Себастиан оказался в темной комнате, прошло всего минут пять. Он даже успел взять в баре бутылку пива, стараясь не особо смотреть по сторонам на красный бархат и зеркала. 

Внизу он чувствовал себя увереннее. В темноте не надо было строить из себя непонятно что, его охуенный внутренний мир был никому не интересен - и это парадоксальным образом позволяло самому о нем не думать. 

За одной из ширм было пусто. “Твой звездный час,” - хмыкнул воображаемый Чейз. “Ага, сейчас в гордом одиночестве воспользуюсь,” - подумал Себастиан. 

Через десять минут все диваны снова оказались заняты, а желания трахнуться хоть с кем-то из присутствующих так и не возникло. Себастиан лениво тянул пиво из бутылки и думал, что тормоз - это диагноз. 

Прошло еще пять минут, в течение которых Себастиан рассматривал всех входящих в комнату и судорожно искал в себе хоть какую-то искорку возбуждения. “Ну, хоть кто-нибудь, я же не любовь всей жизни ищу, что ж вы, ребята, такие… никакие?” - думал он. 

Пиво почти закончилось, Себастиан оценил свой перспективы с таким мерзким настроением и решил, что нужно выпить еще. И прямо внизу лестницы к бару едва не столкнулся с парнем, очень похожим на его партнера по сексу здесь в прошлый раз. Тот легко увернулся, бросил взгляд в его сторону и пошел дальше. А Себастиан завис. Нет, это точно был он. Или всё-таки нет. Хотя какая, в общем, разница. 

Каким-то чудом он успел подняться почти до половины лестницы просто на автопилоте и даже не навернуться. На последних ступеньках Себастиан резко остановился. В спину ему кто-то влетел, остатки пива из бутылки выплеснулись на пол, но мозг его наконец закончил долгий процесс размышлений. 

Себастиан развернулся и сбежал по лестнице вниз. Того парня не было видно. “Да неужели уже нашел, с кем заняться сексом?” - удивленно подумал он. Самым вероятным ответом, если вспомнить прошлый раз, было “да”. Некоторые люди, в отличие от Себастиана, не тормозили. 

Он еще раз обвел взглядом всю комнату и у одной из ширм заметил своего незнакомца. Тот стоял у входа в закуток с диваном и, кажется, разговаривал с кем-то внутри. 

Решительным шагом Себастиан подошел ближе, встал рядом, но незнакомец уже замолчал, а с диванчика раздавался ржач двух долбодятлов, которые пытались одеться после секса, но всё не попадали то в рукава, то в штанины. 

Себастиан обменялся взглядами со своим соседом, положил руку ему на бедро, а в сторону смеющихся идиотов бросил:

\- Эй! Закончили - с вещами на выход. Тут очередь, между прочим! 

Теперь заржал уже его потенциальный партнер на ночь, уткнувшись холодным носом Себастиану за ухо. А потом лизнул его в шею, и Себу стало вдруг решительно всё равно: освободится диван или нет - какая, действительно, разница, когда горячий язык вылизывает твою кожу, а широкие ладони гладят по плечам? 

И только Себастиан закрыл глаза, как рядом с ними к выходу решили протиснуться предыдущие счастливые посетители закутка, бормоча “Простите-извините”, “Да что ты такой нервный, чувак, мы уже уходим” и продолжая давиться смехом. 

\- Вот и идите! - рявкнул было Себ, но получилось невнятно, потому что его толкнули внутрь и сразу же стали стаскивать футболку. 

А из джинс его чуть ли не вытряхнули - быстрее, чем Себастиану удавалось когда-либо самостоятельно выпутаться из этого узкого исчадия современной моды. 

Пока мозги Себастиана вставали на место от потрясения и напора, незнакомец успел полностью раздеться и даже сесть рядом. А потом ухмыльнулся, облизал пальцы и провел ими по своему животу, оставляя мокрую дорожку и выжидающе глядя из-под ресниц. 

Себастиан нащупал в стеклянной штуковине на полу пакетик смазки, открыл его зубами и подмял парня под себя. 

Хотя “подмял” - это сильно сказано; такого хрен куда подомнешь, если он сам не захочет. А этот хотел. Или был не против. “Нет, всё-таки хотел,” - подумал Себастиан, когда его с силой притянули к себе, нажав ладонью между лопаток и обхватив ногами. 

От этого желания Себастиан просто плавился, оно опаляло огнем. Хотелось вжаться еще сильнее, наваливаться всем своим весом и целовать так, чтобы у бедняги не осталось воздуха в легких… Смазка из разорванного пакетика вытекала Себастиану на пальцы, и этого немного вернуло его в реальность. Ненадолго. Только чтобы применить смазку по назначению и начать работать пальцами. 

Парень закинул одну ногу на спинку дивана, открываясь сильнее, а Себастиан как завороженный левой рукой стал вырисовывать на его коже какие-то узоры, гладил всюду, куда только мог дотянуться, лизнул пару раз головку его члена. Тяжелая ладонь легла на голову, и пришлось не ограничиваться легкими прикосновениями языка - не то чтобы Себастиан был против. 

Это, вообще, было одно из самых любимых его занятий в постели: вылизывать или отсасывать, трахая партнеров пальцами. И чтобы был самый незаметный намек на силу: сжатые бедра, слегка прихваченные волосы на затылке или ступня на спине. Парень под ним словно читал его как открытую книгу, ни разу не переходил границу приятного, ослаблял нажим, когда Себастиан хотел отстраниться, чуть сильнее надавливал на шею, когда Себастиан совсем уж уплывал в свои мысли. 

Себастиан так бы и продолжил в том же духе до победного конца, если бы парень не оттолкнул его, уперевшись пяткой в бедро. Презерватив прилетел ему в грудь (спасибо, что не в лицо), и Себастиан вспомнил, ради чего, собственно, доставал смазку. 

А потом в голову снова полезли всякие мысли, потому что его мозг, видимо, заклинило: ему казалось, что он снова чувствует тот же древесный парфюм, что был на Эвансе. Целуя совсем другого человека и проводя пальцами по гладко выбритому подбородку, Себастиан представлял себе, как бы ощущалась под рукой борода Криса. 

В общем, закончилась ночь не очень весело.

 

*** 

В начале апреля Себастиан решил быть благоразумным и выкинуть из головы всякие мысли об Крисе. И не звонить тому, даже зная, что он в Нью-Йорке. Марго слушала его “Да больше никогда!” с большим сомнением. 

А потом Крис позвонил сам. 

Поэтому сейчас Себастиан сидел за столиком кафе под открытым небом и проклинал свою слабохарактерность. И радовался, что не успел еще растрепать Чейзу о своем “решительном отказе” поддаваться на чары Эванса. 

Раз уж пришел, можно было наконец прощупать почву, выяснить, как у Криса сейчас с личной жизнью и вообще. 

Чувствуя себя слоном в посудной лавке, Себастиан начал издалека.

\- А ты давно мужчин как пару берешь на всякие промо-вечеринки? Я недавно случайно наткнулся на подборку твоих фото с каким-то парнем и комментариями в духе “Когда ждать камин аута?” 

“Да, очень… элегантно получилось,” - кисло протянул воображаемый Чейз. Себастиан и сам бы сейчас ушел в фейспалм, но не хотелось усугублять ситуацию. 

\- А, ты про фотки с Адамом, - засмеялся Крис. - Я не думал, что на это кто-нибудь обратит внимание. Нет, мы с ним на свидания не ходим. 

“А что вы с ним делаете?” - захотелось спросить Себастиану. 

\- Я с тех пор успел сходить на три свидания с прекрасной девушкой, и запалили нас только на одном. Я прямо-таки разочарован работой папарацци. Мы еще места такие выбирали - стереотипно романтические, но, конечно, фотографии, где я просто стоял рядом с одним и тем же мужиком, привлекают больше внимания. Надо будет запомнить на будущее. 

“Вот всё и выяснил, бля,” - подумал Себастиан. 

Через полтора часа он уже практически примирился с этой мыслью и даже успел вспомнить, как должны реагировать друзья, когда слышат о новых отношениях. Поэтому, когда Крис поймал такси, Себастиан попрощался и, скрипя зубами, неловко сказал что-то типа “Удачи с твоей новой девушкой”. 

Крис рассмеялся.

\- Да нет у меня никого, Себ. Мы встретились пару раз, покрасоваться перед камерами, и на этом всё. 

А потом сел в машину и уехал. 

Себастиан остался стоять и думать о своей жизни.

 

*** 

\- ...нет, ну почему всё так? - скорбно вопрошал Себастиан по телефону.

\- А ты не пробовал с ним, не знаю, поговорить? - в очередной раз выступил с оригинальным предложением Чейз. 

И как всегда понимания у Себа он не встретил. Это уже было традицией: когда у понравившегося мужчины не было на лбу написано “На сеновал приглашается персонально мистер Стэн”, Себастиан начинал бесконечно задаваться вопросами: “А вдруг я неправильно понимаю проявления настоящей мужской дружбы?”, “А вдруг руку на колено он мне случайно положил?”, “А вдруг он натурал? Нет, серьезно, мне кажется он натурал. Чейз? Чейз, ну скажи уже что-нибудь”. 

Обычно Чейз советовал спросить напрямую, но Себ каждый раз реагировал одинаково: “Что, прям, спросить? Прям словами?” - так, будто ему под нос сунули дохлого таракана. 

\- И что я скажу? ”Мы пять лет кое-как общались, а сейчас я внезапно воспылал”?

\- Скажи, что не внезапно.

\- Еще хуже. Он решит, что я всё это время тайно дрочил на его светлый образ и плакал по ночам в подушку.

\- А всё было не так? - очень шокированно спросил Чейз и заржал. 

Себастиан повесил трубку.

 

***

В общем, помощи от друзей ждать в тот день не стоило. Марго тоже успела поделиться своим мнением. “Если я еще раз услышу, что Эванс посмел не прочитать твои мысли, я закричу,” - сказала она и продемонстрировала, какой именно вопль грозит ему в этом случае, чем глубоко оскорбила чувство прекрасного в Себастиане. 

Преодолеть многолетние наработки долбоебизма в один вечер не представлялось возможным, поэтому он решил отложить начало новой жизни до понедельника. Какого-нибудь понедельника. А пока что пойти в “Зеркала” в надежде снова встретить Того Самого Партнера, с которым всё было понятно без слов. 

И наткнулся на него почти сразу же за дверью в зал, в длинном коридоре с аркой в конце. Парень стоял, прислонившись к стене, и был не один. Его - как бы это лучше сказать? - собеседник потихоньку придвигался к нему всё ближе и ближе, а он не то чтобы скучал, но желанием продолжить знакомство явно не горел. Казалось, он просто мысленно прикидывал: заняться с этим субъектом сексом, раз уж пришел сегодня в клуб, или нафиг выполнение плана ради выполнения плана. 

В какой-то момент этот парень повернул голову в сторону бара, высоко подняв подбородок, и Себастиана невыносимо потянуло прикоснуться к его красивой длинной шее, провести языком по светлой коже. 

“Фетиш, да? При взгляде на шею Эванса ты тоже всегда теряешь волю”, - поддел его воображаемый мини-Чейз. И только Себастиан собрался придумать какой-то достойный ответ, как объект его интереса обнял своего собеседника за талию, видимо, решив для себя вопрос: трахаться или не трахаться. 

Себастиана просто повело от накатившей ревности. “Сейчас и этого у тебя уведут”, - жарко билась в голове мысль, и не важно, что ни Эвансау него не уводили, ни с этим человеком, вообще-то, никаких отношений не было. 

Себастиан - сам не помня, как - оказался между парнем, ради которого пришел, и тем, вторым. Оба они застыли, а Себастиан поцеловал своего “загадочного незнакомца”. Не понятно, чего больше было в этом поцелуе: горячечного возбуждения, ебанутого собственничества или отчаяния (“Не смотри на него, я доставлю тебе удовольствие, зачем тебе кто-то еще, выбери меня, пожалуйста, выбери меня”.) 

Себастиан ждал, что в любой момент его бесцеремонно оттащат в сторону, но прикоснулся к нему только тот, с кем он целовался сейчас, обнял за шею и притянул ближе. 

Когда поцелуй закончился, Себастиан понял, что одна рука его партнера была на нем, а вторая упиралась в грудь его незадачливому сопернику, отстраняя. И пока тот не пришел в себя от шока, Себастиан ему криво улыбнулся, взял за руку того, ради кого пришел, и повел через зал и вниз по лестнице в темную комнату. 

Кажется, его как-то обматерили вслед, но Себастиану было не до того. сейчас он бы и на розовых летающих слонов не обратил внимание. Ладонь незнакомца в его руке была горячей, голова Себастиана немного кружилась от смеси триумфа и предвкушения. 

Как только они оказались внизу, парень затащил его за одну из ширм, толкнул на диван и сел ему на колени. 

Вблизи его шея казалась еще соблазнительнее. Себастиан не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и провел языком от ключицы до подбородка, а потом обратно. И еще раз. Серьезно, эта часть тела не должна быть настолько сексуальной. 

Хотелось оставить парочку засосов, но это, наверно, не оценили бы. И, правда, как только Себастиан выбрал идеальное местечко и приступил к делу, за волосы его больно дернули, а потом впились в губы укусом - очень доходчивое объяснение получилось, честное слово. 

Себастиан переместился чуть ниже и стал вылизывать под левой ключицей этого парня. Здесь было уже не так вкусно. Совсем не вкусно - почти, как… Точно, как тональный крем. (“Что, обычно люди не знают, каков тональник на вкус? Слабаки!” - прокомментировал воображаемый мини-Чейз.) 

Себастиан отстранился и потер пальцем влажную кожу. На ней стали понемного проступать темные линии, но тут его партнер перехватил ладонь Себастиана и отвел его руку в сторону. 

Ну и ладно, подумал Себастиан - и демонстративно положил обе ладони на спинку дивана: мол, делай сам всё, что хочешь. 

Как оказалось, парень хотел снять с Себастиана штаны и засунуть его член себе в глотку. Себастиан вцепился пальцами в диван, и только это потом помогло ему не спозти пол от обрушившихся на него ощущений. 

Когда его партнер наконец оторвался от своего занятия и взял в руки презерватив, с Себастианом уже реально можно было делать всё, что угодно. Было такое ощущение, что его мозг расплавился и скоро начнет вытекать через уши. На своего партнера он смотрел практически неотрывно, ожидая то ли кролика из шляпы, то ли звезд с неба, то ли фейерверков прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Парень устроил Себастиану последний вариант, оседлав его и одним движением опустившись на его член: перед внезапно закрывшимися глазами на обратной стороне век пронеслись радужные пятна. 

Теперь, когда в диван его вжимало чужое тело и чужие движения, не сползать на пол стало гораздо проще. У самого Себастиан уже не хватило бы ресурсов мозга, чтобы держаться в более-менее вертикальном положении. Их и так хватало только на то, чтобы бездумно гладить партнера по спине и иногда не забывать отвечать на поцелуи. 

В какой-то момент даже показалось, что сегодня Себастиан узнает, каково это - вырубиться во время оргазма, но его сознание оказалось упорным и отказалось пропускать хотя бы секунду свалившегося на него удовольствия. 

Настолько хорошо оттраханным он себя уже давно не чувствовал. (А кто именно кого только что трахал, было вполне очевидно.) 

К тому моменту, когда к Себастиану снова вернулась способность составлять целые предложения и он понял, что был бы не против повторять такое регулярно, его партнера и след простыл. 

С трудом понимая, на каком он вообще свете, Себастиан поднялся к бару выпить, но загадочного парня не было и здесь. 

Заказав себе самый большой коктейль со льдом, Себастиан приложил стакан ко лбу и стал разглядывать людей вокруг. Смиряться с тем, что партнер по лучшему сексу, который у него было за последние годы, просто так взял и исчез, не хотелось. Мозг лихорадочно генерировал мысли: “Парень просто куда-то вышел, вернется - и вот тогда…”, “В клубе темно, найдешь его, если обойдешь зал - и вот тогда…”. И, конечно, утешительную: “Вы уже три раза здесь сталкивались, встретитесь еще раз - и…” 

Что будет, когда они встретятся еще раз, пока было не совсем понятно. Нет, в общих чертах всё было ясно: снова будет секс. По крайней мере, в клубе. Но остальные детали фантазии Себастиана были скрыты в розовом тумане. Хотя где-то там проглядывал хвост идеи “...и вот тогда я уже выкину из головы Эванса”. 

Позже за одним из столов в углу зала он действительно заметил того, кого искал взглядом всё это время. Себастиан даже оторвался от порядком потеплевшего к этому моменту стакана и попросил у бармена ручку. Тот, видимо, решил не спорить с сумасшедшими и через минуту вернулся из подсобки с маркером. 

Себастиан пододвинул к себе салфетку, погрыз край стакана и, в конце концов, написал следующее: 

“Я хочу видеться с тобой не только в клубе. Позвони мне +1(646)...

С.” 

Дождавшись момента, когда интересующий его человек останется за столиком один, Себастиан подошел, притянул к себе парня для поцелуя, облапал везде, куда дотянулся, и вложил свернутую записку ему в передний карман джинс. 

Это была вершина его способностей к прямому разговору в тот вечер. 

Приехав домой, Себастиан упал на кровать и мгновенно отрубился.

 

*** 

Пару дней Себастиан переживал, что тот парень просто бросит одежду в стирку, не проверив карманы. 

А потом смирился с тем, что, скорее всего, его записку нашли, прочитали и выбросили, и постарался не думать о незнакомце. Этого и стоило ожидать: наверняка, тот приходит в клуб просто за сексом, а сам женат с тремя детьми - и тут Себастиан со своими записочками, как в детском саду. Как будто из этого могло что-то выйти. 

Через неделю после той ночи, Себастину на его “очень личный и очень тайный” номер телефона пришло смс от неизвестного отправителя. 

<+1(617)...> Привет. Ты оставил мне записку в клубе. Я был бы рад с тобой встретиться, но я не из НЙ. 

За годы вялотекущего интереса к Эвансу весь список кодов его родного города намертво отпечатался в памяти Себастиана. Чтоб он так свои пароли запоминал. 

<Себастиан> И ты тоже из Бостона - хреново у меня с удачей.

<Себастиан> Как тебя хотя бы зовут?

<+(617)...> Что значит “тоже”? Я Крис. А ты? 

Себастиан чуть не засмеялся. Окружающий мир уже просто в открытую над ним издевался: Бостон, Крис, снова от ворот поворот. 

Пальцы замерли над телефоном: сообщать свое настоящее имя теперь не хотелось. Надо было придумать что-то другое на ту же букву. Себастиан минуту смотрел в окно, а потом набрал “Стив” (конечно, что еще ему могло прийти в голову). 

<Себастиан> Стив.

<Себастиан> Ты внешне напомнил мне моего знакомого из Бостона. С ним у меня тоже ничего не складывается.

<+(617)...> Сочувствую. Почему не складывается?

<Себастиан> Если честно, я просто хожу вокруг него последние пару месяцев и не знаю, как подступиться. Он, наверное, думает, что я маньяк.

<+(617)...> Да ладно, ты не такой уж пугающий.

<Себастиан> Ну, спасибо )) Мы с ним долго до этого не общались, и тут я вдруг вылез, в глаза преданно заглядываю. 

“Чувак, ты серьезно? Ты сейчас будешь рассказывать об Эвансе парню, с которым три раза в клубе трахался?” - попытался воззвать к его разуму воображаемый мини-Чейз, но Себастиан от него отмахнулся. Должна же быть от этого разговора какая-то польза, раз и здесь его отшили. 

<+(617)...> Молча заглядываешь? Я бы тоже напрягся. Со мной так один тоже снова “начал общаться”. Я бы, может, и непротив, но он то улыбается, то смотрит как на отморозка и, кажется, думает, где закопать мой труп. Хрен поймешь, чего хочет. Стрёмно.

<Себастиан> Угу, почти молча(( Не знаю я, что ему сказать. Не производит он на меня впечатление человека, которому я интересен в этом смысле.

<+(617)...> А спросить?

<Себастиан> Что спросить-то? Не захотел ли он после пяти лет знакомства, случайно, со мной пойти на свидание?

<+(617)...> Пять лет? Ты долго собирался с мыслями.

<Себастиан> Да я не то чтобы всё время о нем думал. Так получилось просто.

<+(617)...>  Значит, так и скажи: “Ты привлекателен, я чертовски привлекателен - не пойти ли нам потрахаться?” В клубе у тебя с этим проблем не было.

<Себастиан> Ты всем своим случайным партнерам даешь советы, как наладить личную жизнь? )

<+(617)...> Нет, только тем, которые на это напрашиваются.

<+(617)...> Давай, напиши ему! Что ты теряешь? 

Себастиан задумался. Нет, мать вашу, он серьезно задумался. Если Чейз узнает, что совет “поговорить” он наконец воспринял от почти незнакомого человека, а не от своего лучшего друга, то убьет его. Поэтому Чейз ни о чем таком не узнает, поклялся Себастиан. 

Героически стиснув зубы, он набрал сообщение “Можно следующая наша встреча будет свиданием? Потому что я очень хочу на свидание с тобой” и быстро отправил его со своего основного номера Крису, пока не передумал. 

Входящая смс появилась через минуту, но не в этой переписке. 

<+(617)...> Ну вот, давно бы так. 

И тут пазл сложился: имя, код города, даты, “показалось”, “привиделось”, парфюм, замазанные тональником татуировки. 

<Себастиан> бля

<Себастиан> БЛЯ

<Себастиан> Да не смотрел я на тебя как на отморозка никогда!

<Себастиан> Тебе показалось.

<+(617)...> Все триста раз показалось? 

Себастиан сохранил контакт под кодовым именем “Этот козёл Эванс”. 

<Себастиан> Что, всё так ужасно было?..

<Этот козёл Эванс> Не то слово. Я иногда думал, ты таблицу умножения повторяешь, чтобы не заснуть от скуки.

<Себастиан> Ты давно понял?

<Этот козёл Эванс> Я почти ничего не подозревал до сегодняшнего дня. Хотя твой голос казался знакомым.

<Этот козёл Эванс> Стиииив.

<Себастиан> Я запаниковал. После того, как ты назвал своё имя, совпадений стало слишком много.

<Этот козёл Эванс> Слушай, ты так усердно шифровался, что я временами думал, у тебя в контракте появился пункт “Общаться с Эвансом, иначе (шестизначная сумма неустойки)”.

<Себастиан> Господи боже мой. Я безнадёжен.

<Себастиан> И что теперь? 

“Ну только сейчас-то уже не тормози, а?” - взвыл воображаемый Чейз в голове Себа. 

<Этот козёл Эванс> Следующая наша встреча будет на съемках в понедельник. И мы будем отрабатывать боёвку, я уверен. По-моему, недостаточно романтично для свидания.

<Себастиан> Я принесу тебе кофе. Со взбитыми сливками - для романтики.

<Себастиан> И розу. Хочешь розу?

<Этот козёл Эванс> В качестве летального оружия?

<Себастиан> Я срежу все шипы, честное слово.

<Этот козёл Эванс> Ладно, приноси розу. Нас, конечно, с позором выгонят с тренировки, но я переживу. На что только ни пойдешь ради романтики.

<Себастиан> Скорей бы понедельник ))


End file.
